Correcting Mistakes: Zelda vs Peach
by Maikou
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Sai Kunai Blade and I wrote a Correcting Mistakes together. This a Death Battle I never agreed with in the first place. This is how Zelda vs Peach SHOULD have gone.


Peach floated down with her magic umbrella, landing on the left side of the bridge. Then magically, Zelda appeared from nowhere to the right side, opposite of peach. Then, the two began to fight for no given reason. Peach tossed a couple of turnips at Zelda, who backed away and blocked with Nayru's Love, bouncing them back into the smaller princess. This caused Peach to start crying, charging at Zelda and causing her to slip and slide on the tears soaking the ground, preventing her from advancing towards the crying princess.

Peach then calmed down, jumping back and rushing forward, slamming her rear into Zelda, causing a small explosion of hearts and sending the taller princess flying, bouncing off the ground and teleporting back a small distance behind Peach. She then rushed forward and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking her rival back a way, bouncing off the ground and into the air slightly. Zelda then fired a variety of fireballs at Peach, hitting her twice out of the three times, then teleporting up to her and delivered a quick and powerful combo, knocking her back to the ground.

Peach quickly calmed herself to stop her fall and attempt to heal a bit, but Zelda reappeared in front of her in an instant and delivered another powerful strike to send Peach back across the battlefield once again. The smaller princess then activated her heart power and generated one of her sleepy sheep, sending it into the air to rain down on Zelda, who once again activated Nayru's love to protect herself and launch the sheep right back at Peach, who launched it back into the air with her parasol. While Peach was caught off-guard by this, Zelda teleported in front of her and slapped her in the face when she wasn't looking. Peach recovered and slapped her back, initiating a slap fight between the two, which then incorporated magic into it, Peach finally ending it by pulling out a large frying pan and sending Zelda flying. The taller princess bounced off the ground twice before landing on her feet, pulling out her bow and creating the light arrows.

Peach saw this and became enraged, fire surrounding her, rushing in at Zelda, but was rather slow. The arrow collided with her, cancelling out her magic, but the magic did protect her from the damage it could've caused her, the collision destroying the bridge they were on. Peach descended slowly with her parasol, avoiding Zelda's attacks as she teleported around her and shot fireballs at her. She attempted to hit Zelda with a frying pan, but was blasted away with a fireball. Zelda then teleported beside her again and tried to attack, but Peach saw it coming this time, hitting her with the parasol and unleashing a fast combo on her, smacking her away with the parasol again before landing gently on the ground.

The two princesses began trading projectiles, Peach with her veggetables and Zelda with Din's Fire. Eventually, something began falling from the sky. Zelda cast Nayru's Love once more to catch and return Peach's veggies. Then, just before the sleepy sheep fell on her, Zelda summoned her rapier, impaling the summoned creature and throwing at Peach, who once again knocked it away with her parasol.

Zelda took this chance and used her magic to don her Sheik guise, drawing the blade on her hip. Peach looked back at Zelda to discover the Sheikah in her place, charging at her, and was then rushed by many blade slashes. Somehow, Peach survived this onslaught. Sheik then performed the classic slash-through maneuver, slowly sheathing the blade and dealing great damage to Peach, though still not finishing her.

Sheik used her chain to wrap around Peach's neck, pulling her close and then knocking her into the air with a powerful kick that was aided by magic. She then unleashed a more powerful Din's Fire that imploded on Peach, leaving nothing of her left but black particles of ash.

Zelda, still wearing the Sheikah costume, pulled out her ancestor's harp and began playing Sheik's theme with it.

_**Reasons for the outcome:**_

_**Zelda may have less experience in combat than Peach, but experience isn't everything. It may be a deciding factor in a fight like Fox vs Bucky, but not always.**_

_**It's true that Peach has more combat experience, but Zelda has greator power and skill, not to mention speed. Sheik is nothing more than a costume change, but clothing plays a big part in fights. A dress is very movement limiting, whereas a skin-tight, flexible spandex ninja suit doesn't limit movements at all. Zelda is skilled with a rapier, after all, why would you hold a weapon you don't know how to use when you are facing a grand threat against your kingdom? Zelda's magic is more than a match for Peach's. Peach is a white mage and Zelda's a red mage.**_

_**Sheik also wears actual armor. Look closely at Sheik's outfit in Brawl and Smash 3DS/Wii U and you'll notice the chainmail.**_

_**Peach's Empress Peach Strike is a magical kick that MULTIPLIES/DIVIDES the ball into three, it is NOT a forceful strike that splits it into three ball remnants. Even if that was how it worked, all three balls would not only go into the goal at the same time, but also BLOW STRAIGHT THROUGH IT. Obviously, this doesn't happen. Besides that, the game it's from is a spin-off sports game.**_

_**If you want to say the spin-offs are canon, that would allow Link and Zelda full access to all the skills and weapons they have in Hyrule Warriors, meaning Zelda can use a rapier, a baton, a harp, and FOUR kunai knives, as well as harness the temple songs from Ocarina of Time to buff herself/attack Peach.**_

_**That also allows me to give Link his crossbow from the spin-off Link's Crossbow Training. There's a reason that Death Battle Done Right is going with specific incarnations of certain characters. Using a compilation character makes that character extremely overpowered. Giving Link or Zelda or Ganondorf every weapon, spell, power, skill, item, etc. from every game they've been in would make them completely invincible, which is why in the upcoming Link vs Batman Death Battle Sai and I will be specifically using the Link from Twilight Princess, rather than, say, the Hero of Time who would decimate Bats in an instant with masks, magic, etc.**_

_**Besides that, Wizard got his facts wrong in the actual death Battle. Zelda herself does not carry or use a dagger in any game, that was from the cartoon. Besides that, when her kingdom is in danger she doesn't hesitate to take a stand. She only asks Link for help because she herself cannot combat the evil alone. Most of the time she isn't even a damsel in distress anymore, usually hiding out to protect the Triforce of Wisdom and she usually helps out in the final battle anyway.**_

_**Peach on the other hand, gets kidnapped in EVERY GAME IN THE FRANCHISE besides Super Mario Brothers 2, which was a dream world, and Super Mario 3D World in which I have no idea since I've never played it.**_

_**She has only ever taken a stand when she absolutely needs to. In Super Mario RPG she takes the role of the healer in the group, again, being the WHITE MAGE. In Super Paper Mario she's actually pretty good, but again, she HAD to take a stand in that game since literally every world ever to exist was at stake, and her only attack was jumping on things.**_

_**In Super Princess Peach, she literally relies on the magic of the Vibe Sceptor in order to use her emotions to fight. She also relies on Perry the Parasol to attack. Most of Peach's wins are in spin-offs which aren't canonical.**_

_**It should be noted that I know and love both of these characters, I'm simply giving facts and reasons as to why Zelda defeats Peach and why Death Battle is wrong about who would win.**_


End file.
